Autumn Moon
by TalbotWolf
Summary: This is just my own little idea. Lawrence Talbot meets Amelia Madison and, unlike in the film where he finds love with Gwen, finds friendship with Amelia. Amelia helps him throughout his troubles.
1. Preface

**This is just a story from my imagination in where Lawrence, instead of finding love from Gwen, finds friendship from Amelia Madison. I do not own anybody from the Wolfman just the whole friendship between Lawrence and Amelia AND Amelia. I wish I owned Lawrence… :'[ LOL**

The full autumn moon shone over the town of Blackmoor, England, illuminating the houses. All the doors and windows were closed, hiding the frightened residents from view. Amelia Madison had her bedroom window open, unafraid. A howl rang through the air and Amelia could hear a porcelain plate break upon the floor in the other room. She knew her poor, old mother had been frightened, therefore dropping her favorite plate.

Amelia did not know why the people of Blackmoor get easily frightened over the so called 'beast' that lurked in the shadows. She knew there was a logical explanation for the 'strange' occurrences. As she had studied, there are species of wolves; how could there _not_ be at least a wolf or two in all of Europe? Surely all the killings are caused by wolves not 'beasts'. Amelia sighed. _All the people of Blackmoor must be out of their minds_, she thought. She sat up on her knees and drew her windows shut. She lay back down, pulling the covers over her body, turning to her side.

"All nonsense," she whispered, ignoring the long howl coming from outside the window.

**Well, I'm sorry this is short, but it's just the beginning! I'll try and write soon!**


	2. A death

**Here is the first chapter of Autumn Moon. Again, I do not own The Wolfman just Amelia. Enjoy!**

Amelia dusted off her dress before stepping out into the kitchen. Her mother was up and cooking breakfast. She sat down at the table and smiled at her mother.

"Good morning, Mother," she chirped.

"Good morning, dear. Oh! Did you hear that horrible howl last night?" her mother asked, nearly whispering.

"I did, Mother. It's just some silly animal running around," Amelia replied, waving her hand as if tossing the subject away.

"It's more than just an animal, Amelia. It's a horrible beast."

"Do you really believe all that non-sense?"

"It's not non-sense, dear."

"I don't want to hear any word of this anymore. I've had enough." She cleared her throat. "Now, what's for breakfast, my dear mother?"

"Oatmeal, dear," her mother answered, looking away from Amelia.

"Again, Mother?"

"Well, we haven't a lot of money, dear."

"I think I'll skip breakfast and open the shop."

"Do that, my dear. I think I'll rest me old bones for a moment."

"All right, Mother."

Amelia headed to the front of the building where her family's book store was located. She opened the door, indicating that the store was open and headed to the back of the counter. She grabbed the nearest book and started reading it, knowing she wouldn't have any customers today.

She read for hours and it was already sunset when a familiar voice called her from the doorway of the shop.

"Good evening, Amelia," the voice said. Amelia jumped and looked up.

"Oh, Ben, you gave me a fright," she said, walking up to greet her long-time friend, Ben Talbot. "Good evening to you, too."

"So, how was business today?" Ben asked.

"Not so good," Amelia replied, "Where are you off to?"

"Oh, just out to the woods for a walk."

"Out to see the gypsies again, aren't you?"

"Well, yes."

"It's closing time now and I have to check on my mother. I wish you well on your trip."

"Thank you. Goodbye, Amelia."

"Goodbye, Ben. Oh, and if you have a chance, please tell your father, if he will listen, that I finally received the book he wanted."

"That I will, Amelia." Ben hesitated before stepping closer to Amelia. He craned his neck so that his lips met hers and kissed her. Before Amelia could grasp the situation, Ben was already heading to the woods. She felt the sensation that something very wrong was going to happen. She touched her lips and started out the door. She looked up at the sky and saw the full moon starting to rise into the sky.

She started running into the woods subconsciously. She ran in the direction where Ben had just walked through. She ran for what felt like hours, finally stopping when she realized she had run too far and for too long. _I'm lost_, she concluded simply. She looked around, searching for any trace that Ben had been there.

The light of the moon shone through the tree branches, casting ghostly shadows. Amelia walked forward then to her right, ending up in an open meadow that had gravestones scattered here and there and a crypt at the far end. She saw a man running toward the crypt and heard him screaming for help. It was Ben. Suddenly, a creature jumped at him and Amelia gasped. She did not dare scream, for she feared the creature would come after her. She could not tell what the creature was. It looked like a man, but it had horrible claws. Amelia backed away as the creature howled.

"It's not a wolf," she whispered to herself, "It's not a wolf."

She started running back in the direction she had come from. When she reached her shop, it was dawn. She burst into the shop and into the back room. Her mother was sitting in the parlor, looking very worried. She looked up at Amelia.

"Amelia! Where have you been?" she asked, hugging Amelia.

"Mother, Ben- Ben was- he was- he was killed!" Amelia stuttered, covering her mouth as she sobbed.

"What? That Talbot boy?"

"Yes, Mother… he- a- an animal killed him. It was a horrible creature."

"The beast." Her mother whispered.

Amelia sunk down and sat on the couch. She loved Ben, of course. She had never admitted that to him, for they had been friends since childhood. She remembered meeting Ben and his brother when she was just four. He was nine and his brother was six. Since she was an active child, she wanted to climb a tree, but had fallen off when she took two steps up the tree trunk. Ben's brother saw that and hurried over to help her up. Ben ran over to get his brother and take him back to their parents, but, instead, they all played around the tree and their friendship continued. Amelia never saw Ben's brother after a few days anymore, though, so she barely remembered him.

But Amelia now lost both of her friends. She wiped her tears away and trudged away to her room.

*~*~*~*

Amelia tied her horse's rein to the nearest tree branch as she gazed at the towering walls of Talbot Hall. She was there to tell Ben's father, Sir John Talbot, of Ben's death. She had decided to tell him after the locals had found Ben's body in a ditch earlier that morning. She grabbed the book Sir John had requested and headed to the door of the mansion. She knocked as loudly as she could and waited for someone to answer the door.

Soon, Sir John's servant, Singh, answered the door.

"Miss Amelia.. Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Singh, I must speak to Sir John. I have terrible news."

Singh stepped away and let her enter.

"He is in the study."

Amelia nodded and found her way into the study. She saw John sitting at the piano and approached him.

"Ah, Amelia, always good to see you," he said, not looking up at her.

Amelia placed the book on the table and faced John again.

"I have terrible news. I'm afraid Ben has been killed."

John stopped playing the piano and looked up at her.

"They found his body mauled to pieces in a ditch earlier today," Amelia continued.

"I guess I must prepare the funeral."

"Didn't Ben have a brother? Should I try to contact him? He should attend his own brother's funeral."

"Do what you want," John said as he left from the room.

Amelia nodded slowly and started back outside. She found it strange that John did not express any emotion.

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Preparing

_**Here is the second chapter of Autumn Moon. Again, I do not own The Wolfman just Amelia. Enjoy! **_

Amelia took hold of the reins and patted the shoulder of her midnight colored horse. She stood outside of the bookshop with her mother. She checked her pack before strapping it to her saddle.

"I'll be all right, Mother," she insisted, facing her mother and taking her hands in her own. "I feel I should tell Ben's brother of his death."

"You still haven't told me where you're headed, dear," her mother said, shaking her head.

"London, Mother. Mr. Talbot is currently there. He's an actor," Amelia replied, looking over her shoulder at the approaching man.

"Oh my. Do be careful then, Amelia Marie Madison," her mother said, rather sternly.

"I will, ma'am." She turned around to she her least favorite person, Peter Connolly. She crossed her arms and simply glared at him. "When are you _ever _going to leave me _**alone**_?"

"When I get tired of seeing such beauty," Peter answered in his most pompous way, "I doubt that will ever happen."

Amelia rolled her eyes and went into the shop to say her last good-bye to her mother, but Peter followed and stood in front of her.

"And where is the temptress heading to now?" he asked, staring at his nails like they were the most marvelous things he'd ever seen.

"London. Far, _far _away from _**you**_," she replied, pushing him away, "Let me through."

"Feisty, are we? And may I ask, whatever reason are you heading to London?" He followed Amelia into the shop as she gathered a few books and stuffed them into another pack. Just as she was going to grab a piece of paper, Peter snatched it and held it 2 feet away from his face.

"Hey! Give that back, Connolly!" Amelia protested.

"Ah, Lawrence Talbot. Going to see him are we? To tell him about the sad, _tragic_ news of his dear, _dear _brother. Ha!"

"I must!" She snatched the paper back and shoved it into the pack, not caring whether or not it crumpled. She was far too annoyed and _angry _to care. She shoved by Peter, but he stopped her.

"Why do you care about those Talbots anyway? You should be caring about me really. Falling for me, in fact." He drew closer to her, holding her firmly. His hand grasped her chin tightly. "Having such _lust_ for me." He brushed his lips against hers, attempting to kiss her. She jerked her head back and glared at him.

"They are my friends and you must be stupid enough to think I would fall for you or even have lust for you, Connolly."

"Why would you be friends with them. They surely are the spawn of that crazy, Gypsy _whore_. You are higher in the ranks of society." _He had messed with the wrong person._

Amelia swung her hand and her palm made contact with his cheek rather harshly.

"She was _not_ a whore! Peter Connolly, get the hell out of my home!" she screamed. Peter refused to leave so she shoved him out the door, knocking him to the ground for all the world to see. She stormed back into the shop, arms crossed and her face in a fury. She could never understand why men like him would bother her like that.

The reason was clear to all men. She was utterly _beautiful_ (or so I'm told. I would see her as a normal, everyday woman). Men would see her like this because of lust. She was rather beautiful. She had midnight hair of a raven's and sparkling emerald eyes. Her lips looked a dark, soft pink and her skin was almost as pale as snow. She got her eyes from her mother, whom had had gold, sun kissed hair in her day. Amelia had taken the rest of her traits from her father. She had a perfect thin frame and it was no wonder men wanted her.

She hated almost all of them. She longed to find more men who had Ben's sense of humor and his kind heart. Oh, how she missed him. She wiped the fresh tears from her cheek and grabbed her pack, rushing into the parlor to say her final goodbyes. She then rushed out and tied her pack to the saddle and climbed onto her horse. She rode by an angry Peter and pretended to pay no attention to him, making sure dust rose up and clouded him.

_**Hope you enjoyed this chappie! Please R&R!**_


End file.
